Aburrimiento
by Bordebergia
Summary: ¿Por que los avatares pasados nunca se ven en el mundo espiritual facilmente? . Tal vez el aburrimiento de Aang y Roku tenga la respuesta, aunque Tenzin pague las consecuencias. Partipante del reto "cambio de elemento"


**Este fic participa en el reto del foro de las cuatro naciones "Cambio de elemento"**

**Por que el aburrimiento, las ideas locas y amigos no deben de combinarse siempre.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece**

**Aburrimiento**

No debían estar ahí ni mucho menos dejarse ver por los otros espíritus, pero fue más su aburrimiento que nada.

La noche caía en Ciudad República y dos espíritus planeaban hacer de las suyas.  
-Mira, esa es una de las estatuas de Sokka- dijo alegremente una voz.  
-Es interesante como se construyen estas cosas, en mis tiempos no teníamos tiempo para esto- respondio burlonamente otra quien hizo una pose de sabiduría.  
-Roku, por favor no seas tan humilde- comento sarcásticamente para que su compañero se encogiera de hombros.  
-Bueno si quieres no les cambio su elemento a tu hijo joven Aang- respondio con una sonrisa. -Si mal no recuerdo querías jugarle una broma por su cumpleaños- agrego para que ambos avatares continuaran su marcha.

Desde que Korra dejo abiertos los portales y ya fueran espíritus o humanos podían vivir en cualquiera de los mundos, el avatar Wan dijo que ninguno de los avatares debería de ir para no causar problemas.  
-¿Por que esta tan lejos el templo aire de la isla?- bufo Aang al avistar el templo.  
-No lo se, preguntate por que lo construyeron ahí, sigue quejándote y te volverás más viejo- respondio el maestro fuego con malicia.  
-Al mal paso darle prisa- comento para crear su tradicional esfera y jalar a su compañero.

Momentos más tarde llegaron al templo sin problemas.  
-Vaya regalo que planeas darle a tu hijo, espero que esas tartas valgan la pena- dijo Roku. Y si cambiaría el elemento de Tenzin por una tarta de frutas, pero no cualquiera esta era una tarta de maestro aire, se decía que eran las mas deliciosas y Aang le prepararía las que deseara si le ayudaba.  
-Quiero que me recuerde por los viejos tiempos, mira aquí esta- respondio el maestro aire. Ya que no podían ir le harían una bromita, solo esperaba que Wan no se enterara.  
-Bien, a un lado- dijo el maestro fuego para acercarse al durmiente maestro aire, primero le retiro su control cuidadosamente y entre las gotas de sudor que surgían, Roku tomo el control de Tenzin y lo unió con un poco de tierra, pero no cualquiera esta pertenecía al mundo espiritual.  
Así fue como la pequeña esfera blanca se torno verde para ser insertada de nuevo en el cuerpo del maestro. Ambos avatares salieron lo más rápido posible hacia el mundo espiritual o por lo menos ese era el plan del más antiguo.

Con los primeros rayos de luz iniciaba un nuevo día en Ciudad República y el regalo del antiguo avatar surgía.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños! Pa...pa- dijo Jinora sorprendida pues los ojos de Tenzin eran verde esmeralda además que su cabello creció lo suficiente para ocultar su tatuaje de la cabeza.  
-Jinora gracias pero, ¿Te sientes bien? Actuaste de pronto extraña- respondio preocupado el ahora maestro tierra.  
-Cabello...ojos...tú...espejo- dijo Jinora señalándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
-¡Pero que paso!- exclamo Korra para soltar un pastelillo de cumpleaños.  
-No se de que hablan- respondio Tenzin para rascarse la cabeza. -Un momento...¡De donde me salio cabello!- aulló antes de mover el suelo y crear unos pilares de roca los cuales casi golpean a los presentes.  
-E... Eres...¡Un maestro tierra!- dijo Mako quien venia junto a unos shokeados Bolin y Asami.  
-Korra, espero que no sea una broma tuya- susurro el joven maestro tierra.  
-Seré el avatar, pero ni de broma puedo hacer eso- respondio Korra quien no salia de su asombro, algo no marchaba bien y debía descubrir que fue lo que sucedió.  
-Muy bien Tenzin, trata de calmarte piensa como arreglaras esto antes de que tus hermanos y madre vengan- dijo para cerrar los ojos y tratar de concentrarse.

**Diez segundos después**  
-¡Ni siquiera puedo concentrarme!- exclamo para golpear con un pie al piso y noquear a un acolito que pasaba.  
-Papá, creo que mejor le explico yo lo que sucede a mamá- sugirió Jinora al ver una venita palpitante en el ahora maestro tierra.  
-Apoyo tu idea Jinora, Tenzin tienes que tratar de controlar tu nuevo elemento- agrego Mako tratando de relajar al mayor de todos.  
-Bolin tengo que ir a la nación del fuego, ¿Te importaría ayudarlo?- pregunto Korra detestaba dejar a su maestro aire en esta situación, pero le había prometido a Iroh cenar con él.  
-Lo haría, pero hoy en el pro-control harán una verificación del equipo y como soy el capitán me encargare de todo- respondio el ojiverde para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y encogerse de hombros.  
-En ese caso solo nos queda un maestro tierra disponible- comento Asami para soltar un suspiro para prepararse de lo que seguiría.  
-¡NO IRÉ CON ELLA!-

Momentos más tarde Korra arrastraba a un Tenzin amordazado con agua control hacia las oficinas de Ciudad República.  
-Jefe Bei fong, necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Mako al entrar a su oficina.  
-¿Que hicieron ahora?- pregunto mientras observaba la vista de la ciudad, aquel día tenia un mal presentimiento.  
-En realidad nada, pero es Tenzin- respondio Asami para que la maestra volteara a verlos y se llevara una buena sorpresa.  
-Antes que digas algo, necesitamos que le ayudes a manejarse- comento Mako al ver que su superiora tenia la boca abierta al ver que el maestro aire estaba un "Poco" distinto.  
-Ya no hace aire control sino tierra, pero Bolin y yo no estaremos hoy- agrego Korra.  
-Digamos que el tierra control no le sienta muy bien- dijo Bolin para que sus amigos asintieran.  
-Entonces ¿Quieren que cuide a Tenzin?- pregunto finalmente Lin sin salir de su asombro.  
-¿Te importaría?, en lo que descubrimos como regresarlo a la normalidad- respondio Asami.  
-Bien, lo haré- dijo para cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro. -Sera como un nuevo recluta de los viejos tiempos- agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Recluta...- susurraron Mako, Korra, Bolin y Asami al ver que la mirada de Tenzin se llenaba de miedo.  
-Antes de ser TU recluta prefiero que Korra me quite mi control- reclamo el recién maestro tierra.  
-No se preocupen yo me encargare de él... Pueden tardarse lo que deseen- dijo Lin antes de llevarse con metal control a Tenzin hacia un destino incierto.  
-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?- comento Asami al ver que incluso su boca estaba cubierta con metal.  
-No lo se- corearon los demás.

**Regresando al Templo Aire de la Isla...**  
Los dos avatares invasores decidieron quedarse un poco más a convivir con sus nietos, en realidad Aang convenció a Roku de quedarse un poco más.  
-Entonces tú fuiste la vida pasada de mi abuelito- dijo Meelo mientras jugaba con la barba de Roku.  
-Si, al igual que lo soy con Korra- respondio para tratar de tomar un poco de té.  
-Entonces ustedes dos le cambiaron el control a Tenzin- comento Pema a ambos avatares quienes al sentir su presencia se estremecieron, algo malo les pasaría.  
-No te preocupes es temporal, verdad Roku- respondio Aang con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-Claro, solo dura un día- agrego para sentir como unas manos lo tomaban de los hombros. -Aang- susurro para que el maestro aire lo volteara a ver y en su mirada se observara algo, no era miedo, no era mucho peor: Terror absoluto.  
¿Quienes podían provocar esa reacción en el ojigris?  
-Finalmente los hemos encontrado- dijo una voz calmada y serena lo que hizo asustarse más a los dos avatares.  
-Lamentamos el incidente, pero tenemos que irnos Wan quiere hablar con ustedes- agrego otra voz la cual sonaba seria pero divertida en el fondo.  
-Son ellas...- susurro Aang en respuesta a su compañero.  
-Joven Pema por favor informe al avatar Korra que nosotros dos no podremos aconsejarla en un largo tiempo- dijo Roku par que ella asintiera extrañada.

Horas más tarde yacía un Tenzin dormido en el suelo del Templo Aire de la Isla debido al cansancio.  
-Lin, gracias por cuidarlo- dijo Korra con una sonrisa.  
-No puedo creer que el avatar Aang y el avatar Roku le hicieran esto- comento Asami mientras lo observaban dormir.  
-Tranquilos ya nos encargamos de ellos- respondio otra voz divertida.  
-¿Avatar Kuruk?- pregunto Korra extrañada, primero Aang y Roku después Yangchen y Kyoshi ahora Kuruk solo faltaba Wan.  
-Solo vine a regresar su aire control- dijo el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa, al recordar como se la estaban pasando ellos en ese instante.  
-Menos mal, ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacerlo?- comento Korra curiosa al ver como la esfera verde regresaba a ser blanca.  
-No-  
-De cualquier manera, feliz cumpleaños Tenzin, me voy- dijo Lin para entregarle a Korra una caja. -Mako hoy no tienes día libre recuerda- agrego para que el maestro fuego la siguiera.  
-Feliz cumpleaños Tenzin- comento Bolin para cargarlo.  
-¿Por que ningún cumpleaños es normal?- pregunto Asami, siempre les pasaba algo raro a cada uno.  
-Ni idea, ¿Vamos a comer algo?- respondio Korra.  
-¡Andando!, me muero de hambre- exclamo Bolin para lanzar a Tenzin hacia unos arbustos para tomar a sus amigas y salir disparado a su restaurante favorito.  
Mientras tanto Tenzin... Él estaba profundamente dormido, después de un entrenamiento más duro que el que recibió su padre el cual nunca querría repetir.

En el mundo espiritual se observaba a Roku correr en una pista de atletismo siendo perseguido por un lobo gigante quien se notaba hambriento.  
-¡Jorge! Ya se acabo tu turno ven a comer- dijo Kyoshi para que el gran lobo detuviera su marcha y corriera hacia ella como un cachorro.  
-Es tu turno Fufupapachon- comento Yangchen con para que un león alce dientes de sable comenzara a perseguir a Roku.  
-Y así me doy cuenta que ustedes están locas, lo escucharon bien ¡Locas!- reprocho el maestro fuego incomodo de correr con su ropa normal.  
-Eso que no has visto lo que le paso a Aang- dijo Kyoshi quien acariciaba al lobo el cual comenzaba a dormirse.

**No muy lejos de ahí...**  
-Ya no más- suplicaba el maestro aire con ojos llorosos. Nunca pensó que se podría sufrir de esa manera tan cruel e inhumana, sabía a ciencia cierta que era el primero en probar ese cruel castigo desde hace dos horas.  
-Tranquilo solo te faltan ocho kilos de cebollas por picar, sin mencionar las semillas de fuego por moler- dijo Wan con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Pero sigue aburriéndote aquí ¿No?, no podías esperar media hora para jugar Pai sho con Iroh y Kuruk- se susurraba el maestro aire quien trataba de no llorar más o de seguro iba a deshidratar pronto.  
-Anda deje de reclamar y apúrese que esto no se hará solo-.

**-O-**

**Nota de la autora: Y ese es el motivo por el cual los avatares pasados no van al mundo humano y son rara vez vistos en el espiritual :D**

**¿Rewiews?**


End file.
